


Getting caught

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Humour, M/M, Marines do everthing in Pairs, Rare Pair, Silly, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: "Marines do everything in pairs. We fight in pairs. We patrol in pairs. We dig in pairs. Go to Thailand on deployment, and you’ll see that we even fuck in pairs."Sergeant Olds





	Getting caught

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet 
> 
> Based on HBO show

The hotel hallway was thankfully deserted, Brad was using his ninja skills to his advantage he had somehow managed to get a hand down Mikes jeans, Mikes keycard nearly slipped out of his hands as Brad's grip on him tightened.

 

Being caught in flagrant was not how Mike wanted to end his leave, but it had been two months since he and Brad had more than ten minutes of privacy, Fucking and being fucked were high on the agenda if Mike had any say.

  
A sharp nip to the ear had Mike groaning “Concentrate Mike, open the fucking door” hiss Brad into his ear.

 

Brad was feeling the same sense of urgency unconsciously rutting up behind Mikes denim-clad behind.

  
“I would Colbert but a Gorilla-sized hand down my pants is kind of making that hard “ Mike groaned again when Brad's grip got stronger.

  
“So I can feel”Brad's voice ghosted over the back of Mikes' neck his hot breath stirring the fine hairs on the back of Mikes' neck.

  
Mike growled triumphantly when the door swung open dragging brad inside, pushing Brad against the wall Mike slid to his knees in dramatic fashion fingers finding the buttons to Brads jeans quickly.

  
Brad let out a mewling cry when he felt Mikes breath ghost over his boxer-clad erection, anyone who called Brad the Iceman had never had the pleasure of having him in Bed.

  
Mike smirked against Brad's thigh as he felt Brad's hands running through his close-shorn hair, without further preamble Mike tore Brads boxers down and set about wiping that smug smirk from Colbert's face.  
  
Brad let out an animalistic growl when he felt the warmth of Mikes' throat around him, fighting the urge to snap his hips, letting go of any coherent thought Brad left himself sink into the feeling of Mike taking him apart.

  
Brad rose from the lust filled haze sliding down he pulled Mike to him in a sloppy kiss, basking in the euphoria of the best orgasm in months, idly stroking Mikes' hair and about to suggest they move to the bed when he became aware they were not alone in the room.

  
“OH Shit, Nate” Brad hissed

“Way to ruin the afterglow Colbert,” Mike growled from his position sprawled across him.

“No idiot, Nate is here in bed...With someone “ Brad hissed

  
Mike rolled and peered into the darkened room, there on the bed Nate was naked as the day he was born caught mid-coitus.

Green eyes went wide when he realised “Gents” Nates stammered out falling onto the bed dragging a sheet over his naked frame, the other shadow shrouded figure blocked from view by Nates sheet clad body.

  
“Damn it, Nate, you were supposed to be going to Angkor wat “ Mike groused still not moving his head from Brad’s chest,

  
  
Brad was laying still his heart about to burst out of his chest, he had just been caught getting down and dirty with his Gunny and there was no talking his way out of this one.  
“Plans changed, I got sidetracked, Holy fuck is that Brad” Nate’s eyes grew even larger,

 

Suddenly a dark head popped up from behind Nate, “Wait, What, Gunny and the Iceman are fucking “ Rays incredulous tone broke into gales of laughter.

 

“Oh God” groaned Brad, “Ray tell me you are not fucking our LT “

  
Rays broad grin shone in the darkened room, “Well technically Brad he was doing the fucking,”

 

“I do not want to know Ray” Brad warned.

 

“So it goes without saying Gents that nothing we saw tonight goes beyond this room” Nate warned Ray's arm snaking protectively around Nates middle.

  
  
‘Lips sealed “ Mike agreed.

 

Brad nodded in agreement but looked over at Nate “Ray, your sleeping with Ray “ the incredulity in his tone had Mike snorting laughter,

  
“I always told you, Brad, a Marine will fuck anything” Mike snorted.

  
“But Mike, its Ray the Lt could have anyone and he picks Ray” Brad.

  
“Oh shut up Colbert and kiss me we only got two more days of leave and I ain't wasting them trying to find another room” Mike shot a glare over at Nate and Ray who both nodded and grinned.

  
Nate let out a chuckle “Sergeant Olds always said Marines do everything in pairs. We fight in pairs. We patrol in pairs. We dig in pairs. Go to Thailand on deployment, and you’ll see that we even fuck in pairs.

  
Brad let out a deep laugh “I don’t think this is what he had in mind but I can work with it “ leaning down to kiss Mike.


End file.
